Kalma's Special Birthday (2016 Series)
by EpsilonProductions
Summary: Birthdays are usually celebrated with lots of food, delicious desserts and drinks, right? That's exactly what happens during Kalma's 18th birthday, when he invites his squad members along with Epsilon and his squad to cheer him and everyone else up. However, Marie has hidden a special gift for Kalma that might turn out to be more than just an ordinary surprise. (My first lemon!)


_**Kalma's Special Birthday**_

Today is Kalma's birthday, having recently turned eighteen years old, and now moving on from his childhood to his adulthood. After having done some turf wars and ranked battles with his friends like he usually does, Kalma steps outside of the lobby with his squad, wearing a Legendary Cap on his head, a Dark Urban Vest and Pro Trail Boots along with Epsilon and the others, sporting a cocky grin on his face as he sheathes his roller.

"Damn, you've been getting real good ever since you've hit Level 50, Kalma..." Epsilon, who's looking exhausted, lets out a wheeze as he stares at the ground below him and chuckles to himself as he takes off his Paintball Mask to get some fresh air.

"Sorry for having made your squad's day somewhat hectic and turning it into a mood killer, Epsilon. My team and I didn't really mean to push you and your friends from Rank S to A+..." He says to the octoling, patting his shoulder as Epsilon looks back up as he and Kalma grip each other's hands, grinning at each other with determined looks on them.

"Hey, no worries! Me and my squad will get the advantage over you and the others someday, Kalma. Just you wait and see!" Epsilon and his team soon leave the entrance to the lobby to go get something to drink at Arowana Mall while Kalma, Classi, Jass and Kari sit by the ledge, staring at the plaza and its inhabitants in front of them.

"Kalma, how come you're so happy today, even when we lose a match?" One of his teammates, Kari, asks him with a curious look on her, having raised one of her eyebrows as Kalma lays on the cement floor below him to relax.

"Oh, it's my birthday today. Did you all-" Before he can ask his question, Classi interrupts him, sounding surprised.

"Wait, it's your birthday today!? Why didn't you tell us when we first met!?" She sounds overjoyed after hearing the news from her squad member, hearing Kalma letting out a long sigh and chuckling before he speaks up.

"It's because I was kind of nervous as usual to tell you guys about it. I mean, I've just turned 18 today, and at this point, I'm starting to kind of lose interest in playing Turf Wars and Ranked Battles." He soon falls silent, and looks down, letting out a sigh as he stares at his squad members, whom look at him with blank looks on their expressions.

"You mean... you don't want to be with us anymore?" Classi says with concern in her voice, before Kalma snickering quietly and looks at his squad leader, smiling at her and his friends.

"No, no! Not like that, Classi! Of course I want to continue being with you guys for as long as you need, especially helping you all out during Splatfests! Hehe... E-especially M-Marie..." He stutters his words, to which his friends smile back at him as Kalma blushes quietly and shows a toothy grin on him, his body starting to somewhat vibrate a bit.

"Actually, hey, how about I set up my birthday party at the Squid Sisters' News Studio with Callie and Marie's approval for today? My apartment is kind of small, and wouldn't fit us all in." He hops up in excitement, much to his squad mates nodding at him with Classi getting up to her feet as well, sporting a happy look on her.

"Sure thing, Kalma! Send me and the others an invite when the party's set up, alright?" The inkling girl asks him as the others get up, looking somewhat excited as Kalma flashes a thumbs up before casually walking toward the Squid Sisters' News Studio.

* * *

The doors to the studio automatically open before the inkling boy as he steps inside, inhaling the sweet scent inside of the building as he lets out an exhale and walks up the stairs to the second floor where Callie and Marie usually sit and talk by the table. And sure enough, he spots them at the same table with Callie's pet sparrow sitting on her shoulder as she and Marie are eating some rice balls together and discussing about various subjects.

"Hey, Callie and Marie!" He calls out to them both as they turn their heads toward him, waving at him with joyful smiles on their faces.

" _ **Hey, Kalma!**_ " Both of them say simultaneously as said inkling walks toward the Squid Sisters, placing his hands behind his back.

"I actually came here to ask you two a favor, regarding a... special day of mine?" He finishes his sentence with a smug voice, both Squid Sisters looking at each other before turning to look at Kalma again.

" _What kind of "special day" do you mean, Kalma?_ " Marie, whom is looking at him with a hint of excitement gets up from her chair while Callie just remains seated, looking at her cousin and best friend. Kalma proceeds to tell Marie that it's his birthday like he did to his squad members, and she soon covers her mouth, shocked and surprised while Callie does the same, having overheard their conversation.

" _ **It's your eighteenth birthday today!?**_ " The Squid Sisters say in surprise together, immediately getting up from their seats as Callie proceeds to take out her Splatphone and begin calling Epsilon on the phone while Kalma and Marie look at each other.

" _Kalma, happy eighteenth birthday! I wish I could've given you a present right now, but I kind of forgot to give you one, sadly._ " The Squid Sister says with a hint of guilt in her voice, much to Kalma laughing and placing his hand over her bare shoulders as she looks somewhat surprised at his reaction.

"Hey, don't worry about giving me a present or anything! I've gotten tons of coins, and had lots of fun with Epsilon and my squad members today. The least we can do, is go get ourselves a pizza and cake for tonight!" He pats Marie's shoulder as she blushes slightly, giggling a bit before they see Callie hanging up on Epsilon and looking towards the two.

" **Epsilon said, that he and his squad members are coming over! I asked him if he could buy us all some delicious cakes, and he happily obliged to do so!** " She sits in front of the table once, looking at several of her and Marie's fans excitedly watching the three of them as Callie waves at her fans, to which they happily wave back before heading to the lobby area to participate in some turf wars.

" _Hey, so what kind of pizza are you going to order for your birthday, Kalma?_ " Kalma hears Marie ask him, as he turns around and looks at her with an ecstatic look on his face.

"Our favorite, Marie. Anchovies with pepperoni, cheese and sauce, as well as some additional stuff to go along with our food. And maybe a "Meat Feast" for the others." He takes out a phone, ordering two pizzas for himself, Marie and the others. One anchovy pizza for him and Marie, and a Meat Feast pizza for Callie and the others, as well as some drinks along with some cocktail sauce for the fries for everyone to share as he hangs up after having ordered the pizzas, fries and soda, as well as telling the man on the phone the location he and the others are at.

" **That also reminds me, Kalma!** **Let's get this place ready for your birthday party, shall we?** " Callie says with excitement in her voice, and proceeds to happily skip toward a light switch and dimming down the lights a bit before flicking another switch that causes several lava lamps hanging on the ceiling to make the studio look more cozy and warm with different colored lights brightening up the dim studio.

"Wow..." Kalma says in awe, not having seen the news studio like this before. Soon after, he sees Callie looking at him and Marie, having placed both of her hands on her sides with a smug look on her.

" **Come on, you two! Are you and the birthday boy going to help?** " She teasingly says to Kalma, who blushes a bit as Marie chuckles and nods at her cousin before she and Kalma start fancying up the place together.

Many minutes pass as they finish fancying and tidying up the place, before the trio hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and see several shadows walking toward them. It doesn't take too long for the three of them to realize, that the shadow stepping toward them is Epsilon along with his squad members, as well as Kalma's friends, holding a white box of some kind with a logo sporting a delicious cake slice on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KALMA!" Kalma's squad cheers happily as they and their rival squad members open the white boxes, revealing a delicious-looking chocolate cake, a pink-colored strawberry and raspberry cake, along with a chocolate-covered banana cake contained in the boxes.

"Heh... hehehe! Thanks a million, everyone! Thank you all so much for coming to my birthday party!" Kalma bursts in laughter and joy as everyone smiles at the inkling boy and proceed to grab their plates and spoons on the Squid Sisters' counter after placing the cakes on a nearby table with a pink and green-colored cover on it.

" **We hope you all appreciate the work me, Marie and Kalma put into this for his birthday!** " She grins at everyone, as Kalma and Epsilon's squad members sit down with their plates full of cake and grinning at the Squid Sisters. Soon after, Marie leaves the studio room for a moment, before coming back out with some warm cocoa, soda and plastic cups that she puts on the table with cakes.

" _Drinks are ready to be served, everyone!_ " She calls out, to which Callie and the others get up from their seats with some of them getting hot cocoa and the others getting some cold soda with ice for themselves. Meanwhile, Kalma is sitting by his table, grinning at the others and occasionally chuckling to himself before getting up and getting a drink with his friends.

* * *

Eventually, Kalma notices a car parking in front of the studio after what seems to be a half an hour after the party has started, spotting an inkling man stepping out of the pizza delivery car with two boxes of pizza and soda bottles in his hand walking toward the front door.

"Alright, pizza's here, everyone!" Kalma says as the others fall silent and look excited after hearing the word "pizza" before the inkling boy gets up from his seat and walks toward the front door, smiling at the pizza man once he opens the door.

"Here's your pizzas, sodas and fries! That'll be 2000 coins!" The inkling man continues holding the pizza boxes and soda bottles as Kalma proceeds to give him the amount of coins he requested. He hears everyone in the studio room laughing and having fun, and smiles to himself as he bids the pizza delivery man a good day before walking back up the stairs, licking his lips as he looks down at the pizza boxes he's holding.

"Who wants some anchovy and meat feast pizzas to go along with the cakes!?" Kalma raises his voice to grab the others' attentions, and lets out a hearty laugh afterward as he opens the pizza boxes up, revealing the anchovy pizza and another one covered in various meats of some kind along with some bags containing fries and cocktail sauce in it.

"Oh, I'm so going to dig this!" Epsilon immediately proceeds to grab a slice from the Meat Feast pizza, and takes a bite out of it as he lets out a muffled laugh due to the pizza in his mouth.

"Mow thisph ifs thf ftuff!" He proceeds to swallow the pizza after chewing it for a while, and proceeds to pour some soda from the bottle into his cup while everyone else is choosing between the anchovies and meat-covered pizzas.

"Hey, Epsilon, mind if I sit here?" His squad leader, Destra, sits next to him with a toothy grin on his face, holding an anchovy pizza slice in his hand and a cup of soda on the other.

"Yeah, sure thing! Mind if I ask you something?" The octoling looks at Marie and Kalma as Destra does the same, seeing that the couple are staring at each other intently and not even eating their pizza and fries as Destra makes an "mhm?" sound.

"Do you think Marie has a birthday surprise up her sleeve for Kalma?" He asks Destra, soon followed by his leader shrugging.

"I dunno... Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, what do you think of this birthday party so far?" He takes a bite out of his pizza, chewing on it as Epsilon responds his question.

"It's not too shabby at all! I like the food, drinks and just the overall fun nature of our two "rival" squads talking with each other." He chuckles a bit after emphasizing on the word: "Rival", before noticing Classi walking toward him and Destra, who's seen forming a smirk on her lips as Destra sheepishly waves at her with hints of blushed cheeks on him.

"H-hey, Classi! Are you coming to sit here with us?" The boy giggles a bit as Classi stands next to Destra, still sporting the same smirk on her face as she sits in front of Epsilon and next to Destra, who clearly notices her rival squad leader looking somewhat nervously at her.

"Is there something in front of you that you like, Destra?" She sarcastically says to him, folding her hands together as Destra just lets out a sigh and calms down.

"N-no, not at all. It's just uhhh..." He tries to find the words he's looking for, before he hears Classi laughing quietly as she places one of her hands over one of Destra's.

"You know, you look so cute whenever you're like this." She says with a warm smile on her lips, much to Destra looking overwhelmed with shock and surprise as he falls silent for a few seconds, before he regains the will to speak.

"H-hehe, t-thanks, Classi. I don't really usually g-go out on... dates, and all that stuff. E-especially after what happened today with me and my squad getting wrecked by you and Kalma over there." He, Epsilon and Classi turn to look at Kalma, who's seen holding Marie's hands as they're seen discussing about something which causes Kalma's cheeks to turn a pink color for a moment.

"He's such an absolute beast with that roller of his!" Destra says with a nervous tone and hears Classi chuckling, soon followed by him chuckling a bit as well while Epsilon just continues looking at Kalma and Marie with a half-smile on him.

"True that. He's actually pretty damn strong for a roller user, and I lost count at around 3 when he started splatting an entire team in his kraken form!" The inkling girl proceeds to take a bite out of her pizza, savoring the taste of it as she notices Destra pulling his hand away from Classi and folding his arms, looking at her with a somewhat annoyed look.

"You mean us, right?" His voice is monotone, before he gets a response from his rival after she swallows her bite.

"Yeah, that's what the team was." She smiles warmly at him, and even though they're rivals, Destra proceeds to form a smile on him as they stare at each other, holding each other's hands once more.

"You know, when we first met like, when both of us were like 14 years old and began doing turf wars together..." He pauses for a moment, trying to find the words as he notices Classi continuing to smile at him, still remembering how they both had it with each other during their early turf war years together.

"I still remember both of us scowling and raging at each other when either of us lost turf wars against each other, or with each other. And after we formed our squads, we both just had bitter hatred for each other, wanting to become the better of either squad leader." He hears Classi letting out a quiet laugh, and suddenly feels her pulling him up to his feet, much to Destra's surprise.

"Hehehehe, let's go discuss about this somewhere more... private, shall we?" The inkling girl moves her hand underneath Destra's arm, both of them holding each other's hands as they walk downstairs outside the studio.

* * *

"Seems like my squad leader and her "rival" pretty much went for a little tour together, huh?" Kalma says to Marie in front of her, seeing that some of the other squad members are leaving the studio after eating their slice of pizza and drinking their cup of soda, bidding the Squid Sisters and Kalma a farewell, as well as to each other before heading back home to get some sleep.

" _Yeah, they are. But I think they're NOT going to do what you think._ " She grins at him, much to Kalma letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking about that, Marie! I'm not a dirty little inkling like every boy usually is! Besides, aren't they both too young to be doing that kind of stuff!?" He says with a somewhat annoyed tone while Marie chortles quietly at Kalma.

" _Calm down, Kalma. I was just joking!_ " She grins at him, and proceeds to look out the window, seeing both Destra and Classi outside on a bench, talking with each other and occasionally laughing together.

" _Hey, Kalma?_ " She grabs the inkling boy's attention after looking around to make sure no one's paying attention to them both, and changes her eyes to a blue color, as well as her voice.

" _Remember how I said, that I didn't get you a birthday present?_ " She asks in Emily's voice, as Kalma's eyes change to the same blue color as well that nobody seems to notice.

 _"I've actually hidden a birthday gift for you in your apartment when we both played some games there together during our date a week ago, Sam._ " She lowers her eyelids, her voice sounding somewhat more attractive than it usually is as Kalma looks confused at first, having changed voice as well which no one except for Marie seems to hear due to the others having fun.

"Really? I thought you said, that you forgot to give me one earlier." He gets up from his chair, changing his eyes back to normal but keeping his voice while Marie does the same.

"Could you show me your gift once this party's over, Emily?" Kalma asks Marie, to which she nods at him with a glee on her as they both resume eating their anchovy pizza slices and drinking their soda from their cups. Eventually after the pizzas, fries, cakes and drinks have been emptied out, the remaining squad members proceed to leave the Squid Sisters' News Studio, thanking Kalma for hosting the party and wishing him a good day as they head back home to get some rest while Epsilon tells him that he's excited to wreck him before leaving, to which Kalma forms a toothy and cocky grin on him.

" **We should probably host another party like this for my next birthday, except during my birthday, we'll get burgers instead of pizzas!** " Callie jumps in glee, obviously having had fun during the party as Marie just rolls her eyes, and looks at Callie with a neutral look.

" _Yeah... I think me and Kalma will stay at his apartment and order ourselves a pizza while you and the others have fun during your "birthday"_ ". She folds her arms with a smirk on her lips, looking at Callie as she just grins at the two and just skips toward her room to get some sleep, humming her "Bomb Rush" solo that she sung during a concert a few months ago.

"Alright, should we go to my place now, and see what your secret gift is?" Kalma looks at Marie, both of them holding each other's hands as Kalma hears Marie quietly chuckling before answering him.

" _Mhm, I'm actually looking forward to seeing how you'll like my gift that I bought._ " Her voice sounds a bit more sultry than usual as she lowers her eyelids, moving her arm underneath Kalma's as they begin walking out of the studio together.

"Heh, y-you sound a bit more... seductive than you usually are, Marie." His voice sounds a bit shaky, as Marie stumbles upon her words after he finishes his sentence, and lets out a sigh soon after.

" _I...I'm sorry... L-Let's just keep on walking, ok?_ " She says in a nervous tone, devoid of any previous seductive nature as they walk toward the apartment complex Kalma lives not too far away from the Squid Sisters' studio and enter through the doors, seeing that the receptionist is still awake and that there are some inklings getting themselves some drinks and food.

After walking up some flight of stairs, the two are standing in front of the door to Kalma's apartment as the inkling boy takes out his key card to open the door.

"Emily? Why are you shaking so much?" He notices the Squid Sister vibrating intensively since they both have entered the apartment complex as Marie stutters her words, trying to come up with a sentence and now having Emily's voice instead of her usual inkling voice.

" _I... I-I'm just e-excited to... ummm... s-see how you'll react t-to my gift!_ " She says, sweat falling down her forehead as Kalma stares at her for a while before looking back at the door, and opens it after inserting his keycard into the slot.

"You seem to be awfully nervous about my reaction. Don't worry, I won't be angry or sad, alright?" He proceeds to hug her in an attempt to calm her down, feeling that her vibrations stop as soon as his arms wrap around her, as well as her breathing becoming calm once more.

" _T-thanks, Sam... Anyways, let me show you where the gift is, alright?_ " She walks toward the door leading inside to his bedroom, and opens it, then turns to look at Kalma as she stands in front of the bright moon shining into the room the couple are standing in.

" _The present's underneath the bed. I'm... I'm really excited to see what you have to say..._ " She taps her two index fingers together, looking down with a shy expression on her as Kalma looks underneath his bed, and sees a white-colored box with a green ribbon on it. Unknowingly to him, however, he doesn't notice or hear Marie starting to unknit the back of her dress, and letting it slide off as she proceeds to quietly take off her green-colored tights and shoes next.

"Hey, Marie? Could you hand me a pair of scissors in my drawer?" The inkling boy asks after grabbing the box and trying to tear off the green ribbon. Before the half-naked Squid Sister even moves herself toward a nearby drawer, she hears the sound of Kalma opening the box anyway. She immediately takes off her gloves and briefs, now standing completely naked behind Kalma as she takes a deep, nervous breath, her cheeks blushing a completely red color as the inkling boy crawls backwards out underneath the bed, holding a piece of paper in his hand that he found in the empty white box.

"This paper here says: "Turn around". What does the paper mean by turning arou-" Once he does what the paper says, his eyes widen completely and his cheeks turn a red color upon seeing the naked Squid Sister in front of him. He tries to come up with a sentence at the sight, but the only words he manages to come up with is: "H-holy squid rings..."

" _Hehe, d-do you like what you see, Sam?_ " She nervously asks, looking down in a mix of embarrassment and excitement as her body starts shaking once more in an uneasy manner.

"I... I'm just completely surprised and shocked by what I'm seeing, Emily..." The inkling boy chuckles a bit, grinning at the Squid Sister as she slowly starts walking toward Kalma, wearing a nervous smile on her lips.

" _I was kind of thinking, that for your eighteenth birthday, we... we both could..._ " Before she can finish her sentence, she feels Kalma's hands wrap around her, as he pulls the Squid Sister and himself onto his bed as Kalma finishes her sentence for her after they get comfortable together.

"We both could have sex together?" The inkling boy asks, proceeding to slowly unbutton the vest on him and throwing it onto the floor below next to the Squid Sister's dress as he starts taking off his sweatshirt next.

" _You just took the words right out of my mouth..._ " She wraps her arms around Kalma, vibrating a bit in excitement as Kalma reveals the upper part of his body after taking off his sweatshirt and throws it where the pair's clothing are.

"Heh, handsome squid, aren't I?" Kalma says in a deep voice in an attempt to impress and seduce Marie, only for her to chortle a bit as she starts to unknit the bow tie on her tentacles and take off her hat, allowing two medium-sized tentacles to fall onto her sides after removing the bow on her head while Kalma removes the band on his tentacles forming the ponytail, allowing two short tentacles to fall to the left and right of his head.

" _You honestly look more handsome like that, Sam... let me help you with the rest of your clothes, alright?_ " The Squid Sister's sultry and seductive voice from before returns once more as she proceeds to move herself backward to where Kalma's feet are, and slowly takes the boots and socks off of him while giving his feet a massage.

"Haaaa... I could really enjoy this..." He says with a relaxed tone, looking at Marie who's giving his foot a kiss and rubbing it.

" _One down, one more to go..._ " She licks her lips, looking at Kalma's other foot as she proceeds to caress it with her one hand while slowly removing the boot and sock with the other.

"You honestly should become a... damn it, what was the word for people or.. ehm, inklings that massage others for a job?" He asks Marie, whom has taken off his other sock and now rubbing and stroking his left foot.

" _A masseur? A therapist? Heh, you might never find out._ " She smirks at the boy as she gets off the bed and proceeds to move the curtains downward while Kalma just stares at the slender, naked Squid Sister in front of him.

"Honestly, you just look bloody damn gorgeous at the moment. Maybe instead of a therapist, you could become a model in the future, or something?" He chuckles to himself, hearing Marie humming a bit as she turns on some of the lamps in the dark room the two are in.

" _I don't really want to see pictures of me naked on the "inkernet" or the magazines, Sam. But heh, thanks for the suggestion, anyway._ " She places her hands in the air, spinning around in a ballerina-like manner before stopping in front of Kalma, looking at him with a seductive smile on her lips.

" _Now let's begin our session together, shall we?_ " She soon gets up on the bed after asking her question, crawling toward Kalma as he chuckles a bit and sees Marie pausing and staring at his only piece of clothing left: His black, purple-striped boxers. Kalma soon looks down, seeing a bulge in his boxers before Marie swiftly pulls them off, revealing Kalma's erect member as she throws the boxers to the side, both of them being completely naked now on Kalma's bed.

"So how should we start this, Emily?" He asks the Squid Sister, her eyes not having changed from the blue, human-like appearance since she and Kalma have stepped inside of his apartment together.

" _I'm letting you, the birthday boy decide how we should start..._ " She lets out a muffled chuckle as she crawls onto Kalma torso, wrapping her arms around him as the two continue staring into each other's eyes at a close proximity.

"Let me think for a moment, alright?" He proceeds to begin caressing Marie's tentacles on her head as they both proceed to start planting kisses onto each other's lips while Kalma thinks about the position he and Marie should start with. A whole minute of kissing, caressing and hugs pass, until the inkling boy decides to break the silence between the two after having thought long and hard for their first position.

"Alright, enough kissing. Let's get started with this." Kalma proceeds to sit up against the wall, holding Marie's sides as she sits on his lap, staring down at the boy's rod that's eagerly waiting to enter inside of her.

" _P-promise me, that you'll go easy on me, alright, Sam?_ " She wraps her arms around his neck, both of them feeling the warm air coming from each other's noses and mouths as Kalma's eyes continue having the same, blue-colored human eyes as he smiles at her.

"Don't worry, Emily. I'll keep this slow and gentle. Let me know if you want me to be faster, alright?" He plants a kiss on Marie's neck, the Squid Sister proceeding to let out an aroused moan and slowly allowing Kalma's member to enter her. At first, she feels something painful within her that she manages to bite through.

" _Mmm... this hurts a bit..._ " She quietly mutters, only for Kalma to hug her close to him, looking at her as he smiles at her.

"The pain will go away soon, Emily. I just had to deflower you first, before we start this." He sees white ink oozing out of Marie's hymen, before he hears her saying something that grabs Kalma's attention.

" _T-to be blunt, I've actually never done this before, even before you came here._ " Despite the pain, she still manages to form a half-smile on her face, much to Kalma smiling back at her, placing one of his hands on her cheeks.

"Well, that gives me another reason to make this as gentle and slow before I start making things tense for us both. Consider this a warm-up exercise, alright?" He feels Marie's warm, fleshy walls around his penis before he starts gently thrusting it up and down, hearing the Squid Sister let out a deep breath as the two continue looking at each other in the eyes, smiling.

Kalma soon looks away from her eyes after half a minute of thrusting passes, turning to look at one of her breasts and forming a sly smirk on him before he starts sucking on them, much to Marie's surprise. He soon hears Marie let out a slight gasp as he starts licking her nipple afterward, gently squeezing the other breast he isn't sucking on as he hears the Squid Sister's breathing get more erotic and lustful. He soon abruptly stops thrusting his member in and out of Marie after about 15 seconds of sucking passes, much to Marie's confusion.

" _Wait, why did you stop?_ " She asks with curiosity in her voice, before hearing Kalma's reason.

"I just kind of want to ask, if you have eggs inside of you. Because I kind of don't want to become a father just yet." He soon feels Marie moving herself up and down on her own after asking the question to her, pleasuring both herself and Kalma as she answers his question.

" _O-Oh, there's no need to worry! Female inklings don't lay eggs until they're 20 years old!_ " She soon lets out a seductive moan as Kalma resumes sucking and playing with Marie's breasts and now-erect nipples. An entire minute passes, and Kalma soon decides to humor both himself and Marie, and suddenly bury his face between her breasts as he starts blowing a raspberry from within, much to Marie laughing at the tickling sensation Kalma's giving her. The inkling boy soon looks up at her with a grin on his face after, both Marie and him chuckling together as he continues thrusting his rod in and out.

He soon notices a few seconds later, that Marie's going a bit more faster than she usually does with letting his member thrusting in and out of her, as well letting out moaning, joy-filled noises as she wraps her arms tightly around Kalma's back.

"Hey, should we do another position to speed things up a bit?" He asks Marie as she stops moving up and down after doing three, deep thrusts onto Kalma's member once he asks her the question, and looks at him with hints of sweat falling down her forehead with a pleasured look on her.

" _S-sure... I'm starting to feel a bit exhausted, to be honest..._ " She lets out a somewhat tired sigh, and lays next to Kalma, looking at him with excitement on her face as she wraps her arms around him and begins passionately kissing him while rubbing the inkling boy's member as he starts rubbing her pussy in return.

" _This feels so good, Sam..._ " She breaks the kiss for a few seconds to take a breath before they both begin kissing again, letting their tongues slip into one another as they enjoy tasting each other's saliva before resuming their regular kisses. Eventually, the two break their kiss, seeing a hint of transparent liquid between them both before it disappears.

"Shall we move onto our next position now, Emily?" The boy asks the Squid Sister, to which Marie responds by nodding at him and continues laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling while Kalma gets on top of her, holding his arms around Marie as he inserts his member into her again and starts thrusting in and out at a fast speed. He can start to feel something starting to build up inside of him, while Marie feels as though the walls inside of her are starting to become tight and feel wet. The two begin to pant and let out occasional moans and grunts as they both start to become overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure they have with each other.

"Ha... ha...! This is the best birthday gift... ever!" The inkling boy raises his voice a bit and increases the tempo of his thrusts, letting out audible moans as the two proceed to connect their lips together for another kiss, heavily breathing through their noses before Marie breaks the kiss, her body starting to vibrating while her hug around Kalma becomes tighter.

" _S...Sam...! I-I'm...!_ " She's about to finish the rest of her sentence before Kalma cuts her off, and plants his lips onto hers before breaking the short kiss and responds to her unfinished statement with lust in his voice.

"L-Let it out, Emily... I-I'm also about to...!" He fails to finish his sentence, before both of them let out a long gasp as they both orgasm simultaneously. Kalma proceeds to thrust his member deeply into Marie five times, letting all of his milt be ejaculated inside of the Squid Sister before taking a deep breath and letting out a tired sigh afterward, sweat rolling down his forehead as he looks down at Marie's breasts before hearing her voice that causes him to look at her in the eyes.

" _Sam..._ " He hears her breathing heavily from the orgasm she had as Kalma pulls his penis out of her, seeing a purple-ish, thin liquid coming out of the head as Marie looks up, looking exhausted and satisfied at Kalma.

" _I'm never forgetting this moment we had together..._ " He sees his purple-colored milt slowly dripping out of Marie's opening, before Marie lets out a pleasured cry as a thick layer of purple liquid comes out of her and covers Kalma's bed, painting it a somewhat wet, purple color as the inkling boy chuckles at her. She soon lays on top of him after they switch places as the Squid Sister grabs the bed blanket and throws it to the side as she looks at his throbbing member below her before she licks her lips and starts licking the milt-covered head of Kalma's member.

"Wait, even after an orgasm, you're still not done yet?" He says in a surprised tone as Marie chuckles while she tastes Kalma's dried milt in her mouth.

" _Your little friend here is still hard as a rock, Sam. How about we both go for a round two?_ " She moves her head downward down to the bottom of Kalma's member, and slowly moves her tongue up the boy's shaft before reaching the head and giving it a kiss.

"Well, I was kind of thinking, that we could've ended it after I ejaculated inside of you. But seeing as how much you enjoy this, I'll repay you for being such an amazing birthday gift." He lays on his back, feeling his buttocks getting slightly cold and wet as he sits on the wet part of the bed, but still manages to relax and watch Marie playing with his member for a while, giving the head gentle licks and kisses as he just watches the Squid Sister with a warm smile on him.

" _Hm? Do you want me to suck you?_ " Marie playfully says to Kalma's rod, before she chuckles at the inkling boy and looks back at the throbbing member below her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you beautiful squid? Come on, suck me!" Kalma says in a different, dopey voice to try and come up with a new voice for his own body part that he finds strange and awkward, before hearing Marie laugh a bit at his joke as she suddenly begins sucking his member and letting out a quiet moan in the process as Kalma does the same after feeling her warm tongue wrapping around the head. The Squid Sister slowly moves her head up and down while Kalma gets comfortable, feeling the Squid Sister licking off the dried milt that he shot inside of her and tasting it with her tongue as the boy lets out an occasional moan and "Oh yes..." here and there.

A whole minute of sucking and licking passes by, before Kalma grabs her attention after an idea sparks up in his head.

"Hey, Emily?" Marie looks up at him, and stops sucking while she gently continues rubbing and stroking Kalma's member with her two breasts.

" _Yeah? What is it?_ " She starts licking and kissing the head again at a fast pace as Kalma lets out a pleasured cry before asking her a question.

"C-Could we do another position that I'd like a lot more?" He sits up, gently stroking Marie's tentacles and shoulders as she gives Kalma's shaft a long, slow lick before crawling over the boy, wrapping her arms around his back as she lets out a sultry moan, her dangling tentacles almost touching the sheet below her.

" _I think I know what position you want, Sam..._ " She kisses the forehead of Kalma, covered in purple tentacles before looking into his eyes again.

 _"Sixty...?_ " She says in a teasing manner and raises an eyebrow, waiting for the obvious answer Kalma is about to say before he suddenly moves his arms around her and moves his lips close to hers, smirking at Marie.

"Nine. You read my mind right there." He chortles a bit before the two plant their lips together, slipping their tongues inside of one another before Marie breaks the kiss and turns around to look at Kalma's member, showing her buttocks and vaginal opening to him as Kalma forms a smile on his lips and feels the Squid Sister proceeding to lick the head of his member again before he hears her acknowledge him not pleasuring her.

" _Well? Are you going to start licking, you naughty inkling?_ " Her seductive voice returns once more as Kalma closes his eyes and starts kissing the opening between her legs, hearing her let out a pleasured gasp as he begins licking off the vaginal fluids inside while Marie begins sucking Kalma's rod and bobbing her head at a fast pace.

Both of them let out constant moans together due to one of them pleasuring the other, enjoying the position they're currently doing together as Kalma digs his face into the Squid Sister's opening after licking the outer parts for a while in an attempt to find the best spot to pleasure her. And sure enough, after sticking his tongue inside of her opening, he hears Marie let out a pleasured cry that's thankfully not loud enough for Kalma's neighbors to hear.

" _Y-yes...! Right there, Sam! Right there!_ " She quietly says with joy, her voice completely filled with lust and satisfaction as she starts sucking the boy's member faster, and even at times performing a deep-throat and letting her warm tongue wrap around the inkling boy's shaft while Kalma places his hands on Marie's breasts and starts squeezing them to make the process go faster. The boy soon retracts his tongue back in him after licking inside of Marie's opening, feeling something start to build up in his penis once more.

"Emily... I'm about to c-cum again!" He starts breathing heavily, before he feels Marie stop licking and sucking his member and hearing her respond to his statement.

" _Technically, it should be: "I'm about to Splat!" since that's what I usually hear when I read fan fictions online._ " She jokingly says to the boy, much to Kalma letting out a somewhat annoyed, but pleasured groan as he responds to her.

"F-fine! I'm gonna splat! Is that m-much better, you teasing succubus!?" He begins raising his voice, chuckling to himself as his body starts vibrating from all the pleasure he's getting.

" _Much better, you handsome devil._ " She responds with arousal and lust before getting off of the bed while Kalma immediately follows her and sits at the edge of the bed as Marie proceeds to kneels in front of the boy's erect member and starts stroking and sucking, all while doing it at a fast pace. After some strokes and licks, she soon notices Kalma moaning and breathing loudly as she opens her mouth wide and sticks her tongue out.

" _Come on, Sam! Give me everything you got!_ " The Squid Sister moans loudly while the boy does the same, before he eventually lets out a small gasp and shoots two lines of thick, purple-colored milt onto Marie's face and three lines onto her tongue, gasping after every two shots or so.

Afterward, he soon lets out a sigh as he looks down at the milt-covered Squid Sister below him, smiling happily at her as he notices her closing her eyes. He then hears Marie savoring the taste of his milt while she hums a small tune before she opens her eyes and looks up at him, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out as she shows the milt on it before she proceeds to close her mouth a few seconds later, chewing on the milt for a while before swallowing the purple liquid Kalma shot onto her.

"H-how does it taste?" He asks her out of curiosity as she gets up to her feet, and lays on top of Kalma, her face still covered in his purple juices as she forms a seductive, aroused grin on her lips.

" _Hmmm... let's just say, it tastes warm, smooth and salty..._ " She licks her lips and wipes off one of the lines on her forehead with her finger as she proceeds to lick it off.

"Hehehe. Well, I hope you're satisfied, Emily..." He lets out a tired and exhausted sigh, feeling his penis start to go limp as the Squid Sister and boy hug each other afterward, holding each other completely naked on the bed together without a blanket covering them.

" _I'm more than satisfied, Sam... I'm so happy and grateful to have done this with you, and seeing your reaction to my gift._ " She decides to look around for the blanket she threw away, and picks it up from the floor as she covers both her and Kalma underneath it and soon wraps her legs and arms around Kalma's body, letting out an exhausted sigh as Kalma hugs her back, laying his head on the pillow while she lays her head on the boy's chest and pillow he's resting his head on.

"And I'm happy for having had an awesome birthday party today with you and my friends, Emily. This is one gift from you that I won't be forgetting any time soon." He proceeds to caress the Squid Sister's tentacles, hearing the Squid Sister quietly purr as she inches her face toward Kalma's.

" _Let's not tell Callie, Epsilon, or any of your friends about this. Alright?_ " She smirks at him, to which Kalma warmly smiles and nods at her as he hugs and kisses Marie one last time before they both fall asleep underneath their blanket and holding each other on Kalma's bed, satisfied after having had their first sexual intercourse together as their eyelids radiate a blue glow during their sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And like Kalma and Marie, I'm actually satisfied after having written this. Thank god! I no longer have to suffer from constant erections after having written this, and thinking about dirty imagery!**

 **An interesting thing for me to say, is that me and Splattifying Agent 2 have agreed on doing a collab together at one point. Basically a crossover where Kalma and Jake might battle each other, and it's actually going to be my first collab ever!**

 **Anyways, I think it's time to take a break from writing, since you can tell that I'm somewhat exhausted after having written the amount of words in this story. I'll see you guys in either my collaboration with Splattifying Agent 2 or THE SNOWSTORM! YEP, I'm revealing the title for The Rainstorm sequel here for you all! ;)**


End file.
